Why did I do that? SHE DID THIS!
by fallenenjimon
Summary: Mimete reflects on the reasons she killed Eudial.


Mimete set the mike down, she had just sent Eudial to her death on her final mission.  
But insted of going to gloat to the other witches of what she's done she flopped into a swivlechair and thought out why she just murdered her former best friend?  
Well, it started three weeks ago.  
  
When she needed money for the new Isuie Yashiki line, but there were two problems.  
1 - She has money but it's in the bank.  
  
2 - the closest ATM her bank supported was in Roppongi.  
  
So she asked Eudial for a ride, at first it was no but Tomoe suggested that they take the day off (in reality Tomoe was doing sensitive experiments and Mimete would screw everything up.)  
  
At the ATM is when it happened.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Mimete got her money and stuffed it into her purse quickly, Eudial was watching for any would be robbers and smiling when they came face to face with her well hidden 357. Smith & Wesson hand gun.  
They were heading for the car when a young woman came up from a blind spot and wrapped her arm around Mimete's neck. She was holding a knife and has a crazy gleam in her eyes, Mimete try to reak out of the hold but it wad no good, the woman was too strong.  
  
"Remember me?" The woman snapped, she held the knife point at Mimete's temple.  
Eudial reached into her purse and pulled out her handgun, things every tense.  
  
"I was one of your victims" the woman said, "I was the one that you send that freak of nature after and shot me from behind."  
  
"I do that to a lot of people" Eudial said while smiling smuggly, Eudial has the upperhand and the woman knew it.  
  
"Fine, you send a giant shoe after me! Afterwards I haven't been abile to sleep, my race have suffered and now I'm on the verge of losing my home!"  
  
Eudial shrugged, Mimete tensed up even more.  
  
"Don't play around Yuuko! Just shoot her!" Mimete shouted using Eudial's real name.  
  
Eudial took aim and the woman arc her arm back.  
  
Mimete felt a lot of pain explod through her body, she open her mouth to scream.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOT ME!"  
  
The woman and Eudial stood there blinking, it seems Mimete was shot in the leg. The woman shrugged and tried to stab Mimete again and Eudial fired another shot, the first had to be a fluke.  
  
"NOT MY OTHER LEG!"  
  
Mimete would have fell if the woman wasn't holding her, Eudial took aim again.  
  
Only to hit Mimete in the upper torso.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" Mimete shouted as she gripped her chest and her left leg, "where did you learn to aim, a carnival sideshow?!"  
  
"Don't yell at me! I'm trying to save your life!" Eudial took some more shots but they all landed on Mimete.  
  
"Look" Mimete said as she held up a hand, "I'll take a stabbing right now, just don't fire that malfuctioning gun."  
  
Eudial tilt the gun sideways away from Mimete and the woman, "it's not malfuctioning, see."  
  
Eudial fired off more shots away from Mimete but the bullets kept hitting her.  
"Oh this is too sweet!" The woman said, she let go of a very wounded Mimete and began to walk away. Eudial followed very close by and kept unloading point blank rounds but they landed in Mimete anyway.  
  
Returning Eudial open the passsager car door and reach for her CB radio.  
"Hang in there Mimete, I'm getting help" Eudial said, by now Mimete was nearly swiss cheese.  
"Don't worry Eudial" Mimete said slurred a bit, "I'm sure my girlfriend can save me."  
"GIRLFRIEND?!" Eudial Shouted, but shrugged it off, they can talk about it when Mimete is at the hospital.  
  
"Mayday! Mayday! There's a shooting victim here in Roppongi" Eudial waited for a response and Mimete moaned in pain.  
  
The responce came.  
  
"Papa john's pizza, how may we help you?"  
  
Mimete's head shot up, her eyes blazing in haterage and rage.  
  
"You" Mimete said in such a demonic tone Eudial had no choise BUT to run like hell.  
Afterwards Mimete got better and plotted revenge.  
  
The end, no more.  
  
There's no more story.  
  
Go read a book or something. 


End file.
